Comfort
by prentiss-be-mine
Summary: Set after 'Friending Emily'. Amanda finds herself at Olivia's after her argument with her sister. She didn't know what to expect, but it surely wasn't this.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler- well not involving the case of the episode but involving Amanda's life- for 'Friending Emily'. My Rolivia feels took over my hands :) Some comfort sex could do us all well :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SVU characters or show.**

She was expecting that slam of her bedroom door with her sister angrily behind it. She even expected, though it wasn't exactly flattering, the spiral of vehement cursing and the reminder of how her life became a living hell when Amanda left Atlanta, but the detective didn't expect to see a small duffle and a scowl accompanied with her sister ten minutes later.

"Where are you goin'?" The detective growled, still heated with the adrenaline of the case and that asshole ex on her mind.

"I don't need to answer to you," goes her little sister's sharp reply.

"If you really think I'm gonna let you shack up with that no good asshole, then you must really be out of your mind."She's infuriated with Jeff and frustrated with Kim that she lost objectivity in her words and neglected how the connotation can be depicted.

And by the looks of the younger blonde's expression, she didn't take it in its literal context.

She sighed, "Kim, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm not one of your victims that need lurkin'! I didn't want a detective. I wanted my sister, but you can't break out of the role. You always have to boss people around-"

"I'm trying to protect you from doing something stupid."

"_Everything_ I do to you is stupid."

Around Kim she had to keep her anger in check so she could be impartial about the decisions she made, but Kim's countless taunting and guilt-jabs has gotten on her nerves today. Especially recalling the day's events that had everything to do with the trouble maker, she snapped. "Well coming to my job unannounced, doing lines in my kitchen with some thug you just met, and bringing an abusive prick into my apartment, ain't exactly your best ideas."

"And to think that I was escapin' Mama comin' here to see you," she snorted out contemptuously, hurt in her eyes. "But you are _exactly _like her." The young girl made her way out of the kitchen, padding angrily to the door with Amanda trailing behind.

"Look just...call me tomorrow-"

"So you could track me?" she growled, now by the door, her back toward the detective.

That's exactly what she was going to do the _second_ she hit the precinct tomorrow morning, but Kim didn't need to know that. "So I could sleep at night knowin' my kid sister is safe."

As painful it was to see her go, there was no stopping her when she got this defiant. When Kim had her mind set on something, it's impossible to break. Unfortunately Jeff knew that as well and sought to take full advantage of that.

As she walked back into her living room, a mixed of strong scents hit her in ways that made her sick to her stomach. Maybe she couldn't smell it before because her adrenaline focused on protecting her sister, but now that she's alone she could smell the acrid bear, sweat, and sex and it began to engulf her a bit. She wasn't naive; her kid sister was an adult and she surely knew Kim's fluid sex life, but it still made her sick personally watching it. And it made her sick knowing _who _she was sleeping with on _her _couch.

She had to get out of there,

* * *

_What are you doing? _She shouldn't even be here. Hell she didn't even plan on it but she found herself in front of the apartment door, debating to knock on it.

_She's probably sleeping. _Despite her conscience she finally knocked on the door, sighing at her selfishness. _She said she was sleepy. _As guilty as she was, she couldn't find herself to walk away. She had nowhere else to go.

A few shuffles of the feet and a couple lock-turns later, the door opened with Olivia behind it. Amanda expected sweatpants or a big tee shirt, expression irritated from being forcibly taken from her much needed slumber, but she's surprised with the older woman sporting a dark gray robe. The tight pony tail that held soft curls now fell and framed her face, illuminating her tanned skin. The hem of the robe hit just in the middle of thighs, exposing shapely legs and bare feet.

The blonde swallowed hard as she blinked away the strong gaze on Olivia's body and focused on the concerned face. And to think at one point Amanda really wanted to interact with Olivia outside of work. But now looking at the veteran's attire, she felt suffocated in her own. Looking at her like this felt intruding and displacing, and it only gotten worse when she peeked behind her body and noticed a half-empty wine glass and a lit candle on the coffee table.

"I'm really sorry," she blurted out, throat heavy. "I-I didn't mean to interrupt..."

Olivia turned to follow her eyes and returned with a small smile and shake of the head. "No, it's not like that. When a case goes well, especially with children, sometimes I just pour myself a glass of wine and appreciate the hard work we accomplished. It eases my mind a little. I could..shut down and pretend that we won't have something just as horrific tomorrow. Just focus on the now and the good we've done for one family and the many that we've saved putting a pedophile in jail."

Amanda nodded at that, ending with an uneasy smile. She didn't think of Olivia unwinding the horrors and gray they see at their jobs. She struck her as the woman who bottled that hatred and filth all inside, reminding herself why she's at Special victims in the first place. Numbing any sort of bliss left within herself because it's being taken away from another woman or child. This was the intimate side of Olivia that was hidden to Amanda at work, and it reminded her that she's _here _and not at the precinct.

"Oh..well, I should let you get back to that...I'm sorry for disturbin'"

Olivia didn't say anything but just opened the door wider with the gesture to Amanda to walk in. The blonde gave in and walked inside, making her way to the living room couch when Olivia politely gave her the okay.

"Would you like some wine as well?" Olivia asked from the kitchen.

She could use something stronger, but she won't be rude. "Sure, thanks."

"Red or white?"

_Vodka. _"Red, please."

Moments later Olivia returned with a glass filled with wine in one hand, and the bottle itself with the other, and took a seat beside the blonde. "So I'm taking the quiet evening with your sister turned out to be something you didn't expect." She handed the glass to Amanda.

"Nothin' quiet about it," she sighed, taking a sip of the drink. "But I handled it wrong. She doesn't know better but I do."

"What happened?"

"I uh, caught her and and an old boyfriend on my couch. This guy is scum." The words came off as bitter as the alcohol she's drinking. "He makes these promises to my sister and she believes him every time. That he'll change but...you and I both know that'll never happen."

With that knowing nod, Olivia seemed to understand the kind of man the boyfriend is. "He followed her from Atlanta?"

"Kim apparently invited him up here. I guess while I was on the case he was on the first flight here. I can't blame her. She doesn't know anyone in the city and I'm always so damn busy, of course she would call Jeff."

"She called Jeff because she's unfortunately a victim, not because of you."

"I'm the only person that understands her and I'm not around-"

"Because you were busy helping getting a serial pedophile off the streets, stopping him from hurting hundreds of young girls," she softly prompted.

Amanda looked up at the veteran and bit her lip when soft brown eyes stayed on her. Perhaps this was what had victims spilling their most horrific memories to this woman. Those eyes, sharp with understanding and attention yet soft with compassion and security. It had the same effect on Rollins as well. "I pulled a gun out on him." She wanted to snap her eyes away from the older detective's, but they stayed on to search for judgment or disapproval.

She didn't catch any.

"I just...I just snapped. I kept thinkin' of that smug smile back home...her face bloody." Thinking of the too-potent memories of her sister, bruised in the hospital because of that bastard, had her palm clenching the bowl of the wine glass, borderline shattering. It's when she felt warm fingers trace her own, shocking her momentarily, was when she realized that she's in New York and not in Georgia. She let Olivia take the empty wine glass from her and set it on the table beside the candle. "I know she's with him now. Probably at some cheap motel finishing off what they started at my apartment. I didn't know how to handle it as a kid but I'm a cop now. I should know."

"As painful as it is...she's an adult and it's her choice to stay with Jeff. As much as you want to shelter and protect her, in the end it's up to her to decide what she wants. And you can't put that choice on you. You can only convince her how bad he is and continue to love her."

As soft and securing Olivia's words were, her conscience still ate at her. Olivia must've sensed it.

"You're a competent detective and a loyal and caring sister, but you still need to look out for Amanda." To the blonde's surprise those fingers return to her own, softly stroking the knuckles. Feeling the light touch reminded Amanda how Olivia was dressed, how intimate this setting was, how painful it was to love it. There's no question that Amanda found Olivia attractive, but luckily for her heart the older woman ostracized herself for Amanda to only admire her from afar. But now Olivia's being open, gentle to her, supporting her during her time of need and it felt...wonderful.

"Olivia I just...I'm tryin'. I'm tryin' to do everythin' in my power to help her but sometimes I feel like a mother, and I'm tired. And that's completely selfish of me because she can't help what she's goin' through but if I'm not here, then she'll have Jeff and I can't-"

"Ssh," Olivia softly prompted, surprising placing a tanned index finger against her opened mouth. The blonde stiffened, trying to ignore the heat on her lips and the temptation of slipping it in her mouth. "Sometimes you have to reevaluate yourself before helping others. You have to take time to get to know you and what you like." That finger began to slowly trace Rollins' upper lip and she knew Olivia felt her shuddering breath ghosting it. "You're not selfish; you're human, and you could only take so much without burning out."

Amanda's trying to listen to her words but she's too distracted by that finger trailing to her lower lip until it finally dipped in her mouth. She didn't understand what was going on and it terrified her what could come to their barely-there friendship in the morning, but she couldn't stop her tongue from swiping the pad, sucking lightly.

Her stomach clenched, a stirring pressure formed between her legs, at the unwavering gaze the brunette cast upon her. Somehow she was able to detect the intensity in those eyes despite how close-lidded they became.

Olivia leaned in, lips daringly close yet achingly far, and whispered so low that Amanda could barely understand despite their lack of distance, "You need to be selfish. Let someone take care of you for a change."

Without any guard Olivia's finger is replaced with her lips, taking Amanda by surprise but she took the much needed connection. The sudden shock is quickly null with the building pleasure churning between her thighs. Naturally Amanda deepened the kiss, probing her tongue, widening the old woman's mouth. They both gasp for air, but Olivia didn't seem to be through with...whatever this was. "Let me be that for you," she husked, peppering kisses around the southerner's mouth, trailing down to her jaw with the same attention. "Let me take care of you..."

Hearing that voice, that deep raspy toned hushed with unsuppressed passion and lust made Amanda groan. Olivia lifted her legs to the couch, pressing her knees into the cushion as she straddled a surprise but very satisfied blonde.

She lost all control there, feeling that weight on her lap, how she needed that heat all over. Her hand went for brown curls, fisting the mane as she pulled Olivia into another draining kiss. She's not sure whether the brunette made a chuckle at her desperation or a shaky groan of pleasure, but all Amanda knew it was the sexiest sound she ever heard and she planned on making the brunette repeat that noise with volume.

"Liv..." she groaned, fluttering her eyes shut at the sly hand that cupped her breast.

"Hmm?" the older woman hummed distantly, paying more attention to her neck.

"Why are you**— **_oh_" that playful bite at her pulse point caught her off guard. "why are you d-doing this?" When the kissing assault on her neck stopped, it gave Amanda time to take a deep breath.

Olivia peeked from her neck with a small frown. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Lord no!" she quickly answered, grabbing Olivia's hips, her excitement making the brunette smirk. Her own desperation made her grin. "No, no it's just that...well we never really done anythin' outside of work.." She can't stop her hands from caressing Olivia's thighs, just to make sure this was real and not some odd dream. "I just figured you wanted only a professional relationship."

Olivia heaved a sigh and it made Amanda wonder if she blew it? Did she pull Benson out of the small trance she was magically in by probing her with questions? But her worrying deadened when that small smile returned and the older detective wrapped her hands around her neck. "Amanda I know what it's like to put others before you. I know what it feels to have that constant weight on your shoulders. Well I'm telling you that it doesn't go away if you keep doing it. Eventually it will creep up and tear at you limb from limb, and you'll need to do more to feel important, to feel good enough. Yes it's nice to help that person but...you'll burn out. You...you don't deserve that." Her fingers found the blonde's jaw, absentmindedly stroking it as she continued to speak softly. "I want to show you that it's okay to kick your feet up and be taken care of once and a while." That index finger trailed to her neck, until it stopped to hook the collar of her button-up. "And it's okay to have that moment of hedonism for yourself. Now Amanda," the brunette returned to the blonde's neck, softly nibbling and kissing on the moist flesh.

The lust dripping from that sultry voice had Amanda gulping for air. "Yes?"

"This could go either way. I could do anything you like. I could pleasure you with my tongue...my fingers... a toy." The veteran softly, subtly rotated her hips as if her voice wasn't torture enough to have Amanda come right there. "_Or-"_

_"Or?" _Amanda couldn't help echoing, letting her hands roam the silk of the detective's robe, trying to speak over the hammering of her heartbeat.

"Or, you could _take _what you want. If that's something that brings you pleasure."

A soft moan escaped the blonde's lips, an embarrassing squeak that's uncharacteristic and unfamiliar to her. Olivia just nonchalantly threw all of these ideas on the table and Amanda was too caught up in her hormones to pick a decision. It's a given that anyone with a pulse would kill to get fucked by Olivia Benson. But on the flip side the thought of Olivia with her walls tore down, her vulnerability candid when Amanda stroke her to oblivion had that thump between her legs flutter with a rapid speed. She could have her any way she liked, hard and ferocious to the point of Olivia writhing under her touch, screaming out obscenities as her fingers slammed in her. Or she could be tentative and thorough, taking her time to draw out multiple orgasms as she canvassed that sick body.

Oh what should she choose?

* * *

**So should I like continue? Let me know what you think in a review, por favor. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**People liked my story :3 Thank you for all the kind reviews, anon or not. :) I have smut anxiety so I was debating putting this up. I've broken my smut-writing drought. (It's been since December DX) **

_Olivia what are you doing? _Her conscience scorned at her as Rollins backed her up against a nearby wall.

_This is horribly wrong! _But oh it felt anything but. Amanda seemed to be everywhere, legs between her thighs, hands cuffing her hair, teeth against her collarbone. Despite her brief fling with David Hayden she's hadn't felt sexual gratification in a while. He was nice, until he left her, but they were both fooling themselves with the thought of happily being together. He wasn't a horrible man but he liked the thought of having Olivia, the notoriously broken and detached detective, than actually being in a relationship with her. And she subjectively, unconsciously for the most part, used David to soften the sore spot of Elliot's departure. Well with the both of them gone her bruised ego became a gaping wound, vulnerable for anyone to fill and for now, it'll be Amanda.

_And that's wrong. _She's not just the reminder of Elliot's departure from her job and her life to Olivia anymore. Amanda was not just the replacement or the human form of her old partner's betrayal. The brunette could now put characteristics and a soul onto that body, a beautifully sculpted body it is, and she couldn't possibly help the blonde when her intentions stemmed from personal gain.

_So stop. _Just when she was finally going to relent and softly nudge the blonde off, their eyes flicker on each other and the gaze quickly grew stronger as seconds go by. Those pale eyes were dark from her apparent interest in Olivia's pleasure but going deeper, swimming away from the superficial arousal, Olivia can see the exhaustion. It's not blatantly visible like her passion was, but Olivia's seen that sheltered lock of emotions so many times in the mirror that it wasn't hard to detect it in someone else's gaze.

Amanda's suffering and that weight on her shoulders was slowly pushing her down while her ego and good nature tried to repel it. It's horrible. It wouldn't be long before she finally broke down, irreparable, and somehow that displeased Olivia. She shouldn't care, Amanda should be just that colleague she's forced to work with but funny how things creep up and bite her in the ass.

Well now she'll be that for Amanda.

"Rollins," she groaned out, cursing inwardly at how great Amanda's weight felt against her own.

"Yes baby..." the blonde replied with the same deep voice,going for Olivia's robe while her lips caressed the hollow outline of her collarbone.

"I think we should, um..." Her doubt latched with her voice and Rollins noticed it when she peeked from her neck with her furrowed brow, nearly identical to her own expression just a short while ago. Those eyes aside from its lust- it's uncanny how well Olivia could push those barriers aside- read confusion and well known disappointment at the obvious rejection Olivia was going to give her.

Olivia couldn't break it to her.

"I think we should, uh," she stopped the hand fumbling with the stubborn knot on her robe and slid her fingers between them. "Switch up a little." Olivia raised their conjoined hands over her head, her tone playful.

"Hmm and how is that, detective?" Amanda asked, losing the fear in her eyes.

Olivia shivered at the title, how that southern tone tickled her and managed to slither down her spine. Someone calling her by her profession should _not _be this hot to her.

She shook that off and wrapped her free arm around the trim waist and with a slight turn their positions were reversed, and a smirk flirted across her face at Amanda's surprised expression. "I think this could do." The soft, almost fragile shake of Amanda's lips made Olivia's heart flutter. But then it was gone. That brief moment of vulnerability lived in that small smile, but the blonde wiped it away to bite her lip, to shed away the weakness to display feigned seduction.

Olivia wanted to see that light again.

"Benson a top, eh? I didn't see that happenin'." Her sarcastic smirk was cut off by a gasp when Olivia made an uncoordinated unbuckle of Rollins' belt.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she grinned, stealing a kiss, untucking her button up out of her slacks, rubbing the smooth muscles of her flat stomach.

"What's that?"

Amanda didn't strike her as a talker, Olivia wasn't exactly all for it either ,but she'd do anything to get her mind off of Kim.

"Well I have a thing for blondes," she grinned. Her fingers went for the small buttons, from the bottom up, pulling them free like a loose braid. She was halfway done, fingernails digging into her sternum, fascinated by the clenching of muscles.

"I thought you were going to say somethin' I _didn't _know?" the southerner replied with a wry smile.

"A cocky Rollins? How surprising." Olivia continued up the road to unbuttoning Amanda's shirt, revealing two firm breasts confined in a simple white bra. She couldn't stop her hands from cupping one, lightly groaning at the soft gasp that shuddered against her ear. _That's _what she wanted to hear, that veracity, that candid shot of Amanda that no one, not even herself, ever saw.

"Who wouldn't be if they had Olivia Benson pinning them against a wall, in a robe? At least I'm _hoping _it's just a robe..." Her voice trailed as her curious hands made another attempt at the knot of her robe, but Olivia shooed her hand away. This was suppose to be about Amanda and she just might die if she let this woman touch her.

"No touching," Olivia almost laughed at the childish expression of disapproval. Little things like that made the older detective grin.

"What about lettin' me have pleasure?"

"Oh you'll _have _pleasure, all right," she whispered huskily, lifting a surprised Rollins, the blonde instinctively wrapping her arms and legs around her body. "Pleasure will be the _only _thing you will have tonight." Her mouth can't get enough of the wonderful taste of the blonde's salty skin on her tongue.

Though Olivia appreciated their light banter while up against the wall, she couldn't bring that same humor when her tongue searched the younger woman's mouth, taking a few mindful steps toward with no need to rush. There was just something about the way she kissed. How her whole body just gave it its all, more like attacking Olivia than responding to the touch, that had her already-wet panties soaked. No one's ever wanted her like that before.

She finally led them to her bedroom, with occasional stumbles and mutual light chuckles on the way. Like before, the comic relief seized when they were further into the small room. This was it. Her beige walls being about a shade darker than those in her living room was a reminder that they overstepped the lines of professionalism, even past personal relationships, into something deeper, more complicated. As erotic as the image was, Olivia couldn't find it in her to give Amanda a hard, fierce fuck despite the small body's suggestion. Those pale eyes silently beseech comfort and security and something that was harsh with overly-stimulating passion couldn't bring that type of intimacy.

Now fully secured in the room she allowed Amanda to uncoil her limbs from the detective's body, while Olivia focused on fumbling with the zipper of her slacks, briefly scolding herself for being this clumsy. She hadn't had this lack of finesse since high school, but luckily Rollins was too focused on trying to untie her irritatingly tight knot that she didn't seem to notice.

The blonde took a step back to shrug the already-open blouse off her shoulders, only to quickly return her swollen lips on the older woman's, determined to rekindle that heat that they both felt before.l. Olivia knew that Amanda had a lithe, active body by the way her muscles lay suppressed in her fitted work clothes, but seeing them with little to no barriers, _feeling _the proof of its strength had her mouth watering.

"Somebody works out," Olivia couldn't help but mumble, lazily running her hands down the chisel of the shorter woman's back, taking notes at the jerk it instinctively did when her ghosted the centre of it.

Amanda flashed a smile for a reply but it faltered when her attention now focused on Olivia's waist, finally manipulating the satin knot into two flimsy strings. Olivia froze when the cool air hit her bare abdomen then that ice shot through the rest of her body when the satin pooled around her ankles.

Had it been any other suitor that looked at her barely naked body, aside from her lace purple underwear, then she would've been flattered, even a little smug. But Amanda's unabashed gaze, those dark eyes slowly, almost painfully searched her frame that rekindled the heat warmth her body lost from her lack of attire. Those dilated orbs flickered down at her full breasts and her nipples puckered as if they were touched. If a _look _could do that to Olivia, then she definitely had to fuck Amanda before she exploded from the woman's touch.

With a light, directing push to the collarbone, Amanda eased herself on the bed, crawling up to the roof of it with her feet and elbows. Even now, despite her need for submission, Amanda made a coquettish smile while widening her thighs, knowing that it'll stun the older woman. And it did, briefly, but it did its job. Olivia's not sure if the southerner was in denial about her need of comfort or if she's damn stubborn to show weakness, but the brunette knew that her intentions were to flip the script, to give Olivia pleasure, to vicariously live through her moment of euphoria and freedom. And as painfully tempting as it was, she looked away from the flushed, exaggerated _fuck me _expression on to her slacks, a garment that she slowly took off, ignoring the southerner's whine of protest. When she finally eased Amanda's pain and pulled the last leg off, mindlessly tossing them aside, Olivia caught attention to the bronze legs that went up for days which surprised her considering she wasn't very tall. She was maybe a shade lighter than herself, but she could definitely tell that the blonde lived in denim shorts in that Atlanta heat that her body coated in a natural gold hue.

"I would've worn somethin' sexier if I knew the type of party I was attendin'."

It took so much for Olivia to not frown. Amanda was so accustomed to throwing this wall up, this false bravado, that she probably wasn't even aware of it half of the time. It's that natural snapback to a clean slate, or an hyperbolic expression that blocked her from the world, but also shunned away happiness from entering.

Olivia won't have that tonight.

"No need." She flashed her eyes at her, almost indignantly but that trailed into pity as a quick reminder that Amanda's words weren't out of arrogance but mere protection of her core self. The brunette gave a soft kiss to her right calf before adding, "You're gorgeous as is, detective."

The body stiffened against her lips and Olivia knew it was from the compliment. Amanda probably gotten praise for her looks and stunning body but it all stemmed from personal gain for men and women to get in her pants— what the blonde apparently seemed fine with. Olivia was nothing but sincere, albeit she was actually _in _Rollins' pants, her words sensitive yet even with confidence. That must've scared the younger detective. To find someone who barely knew slither under her mask to find what's underneath. To like what's underneath. She and Rollins weren't much different, especially at the blonde's age, but Olivia had years of insight and wisdom about her psyche to know when the same traits lay in someone else.

"So, so, gorgeous." It was unintentional, her words that is. She could barely hear them over her shallow breathing, the wet sound of her open-mouth kisses up the blonde's leg, occasionally alternating between the right and left.

As her mouth dipped to the insides of Amanda's thighs, she couldn't help but groan at how they opened a little wider for her. And it made her heart flutter then hammer at the small patch of wetness that stained the detective's matching white underwear. _That _was real; Amanda couldn't hide that.

"Damn it, Liv, touch me."

Olivia peeked between the juncture of thighs and smiled at the furrowed brow but then frowned when it smoothed into her sweat-glossed face, returning to that mask of protection. She then realized that her question wouldn't be answered by inference or body language, so she'll have to be straightforward. "Why do you do that?" she asked, climbing up her body, legs entwined, holding most of her weight on the elbow above the blonde's head.

"What?" the younger woman guffawed. "Beg when a hot brunette is nearly naked, between my legs and _not _touching why? Now why would I do that?" That Cheshire grin; always the charmer, Olivia mused. The blonde tilted her head, nipping the detective's lips- that was slightly out of reach- to take a hint in which Olivia reluctantly relented. The meshing of their mouths combined with the heat of her body had Olivia's head swimming, side-tracked by her earlier question. But when that curious hand stealthy slithered between their bodies and slipped into her underwear, brushing her clit in lazy circles, Olivia realized just where this game can turn if she wasn't careful.

"Whoa!" She froze, a smothered sob trapped in her throat as she instinctively rolled her hips, before grabbing the offending hand and pinning it to the bed.

"Liv," she growled, an unfriendly one, apparently growing tired of the tease she's been. "You're not touchin' me and you won't let me touch you, what do you wanna do _cuddle?" _Her already lust-ridden voice made her tone all the more menacing.

Its sharpness made her flinch.

"Is that...is that what you want?" Rollins softened her voice, brow curved in confusion and concern. "Because we don't...we don't have to do this."

It was nice to know that Amanda wasn't incredibly selfish and that her mind considered Olivia's demons, but that made the veteran all the more determined to wash away the anxiety building on her shoulders.

The thought made her smile.

"Stay put," she whispered, kissing the blonde's lips. Short, brief, but all the more mysterious and lingering. Revealing its purpose that it will not be a last one.

Her index fingers found the ivory straps of Amanda's bra and slid it off her fit shoulders. Rollins, relief washing her curiosity and disappointment , slipped her arms out of them, grinning almost triumphantly at the brunette. As if _she _was the reason for her arousal.

The detective just shook her head and slid the essentially strapless bra to her ribs, eyes darkening as those firm breasts slipped out, jutting pink nipples to her sight. As if on its own accord her mouth went to close around the little nub, making lazy circles around the areola with her tongue to more thorough strokes against the hardening nipple.

Olivia's eyes shot up when Amanda groaned, noting the way the blue pair fluttered to a close. That lovely jerk of her hip. How her breasts swayed from her hitch in breath. Amanda's mask was slowly peeling off. Olivia just needed to pluck at it to reveal her true veracity.

So Olivia went to work on Amanda's pleasure. Soft suckles and nips to her breasts, teeth closing against fairly protruding ribs. Hot breath ghosted the flat stomach, goosebumps flaring her tanned skin as the detective's kisses descended down her body.

"God Liv..."

It was something about her voice, the way her southern drawl rode in waves as she groaned out words out of her throat. It mixed with gratification and at times frustration and desperation. The turbulence of emotions, however, Olivia deemed as genuine and that made her happy.

With a quick kiss to the flesh below her navel, Olivia hooked the crotch of Amanda's underwear, softly groaning at the wetness that met her fingers, and slid down the aisle of toned thighs, trailing down her tanned legs and off the flimsy ankles. Now at the foot of the bed she kissed her way back where she came, occasionally flicking her tongue, memorizing every buck and hitch of breath from the woman above. At the apex of the blonde's thighs Olivia took a sharp breath, fluttering her eyes close to keep her own flaring desires on hold to pleasure the blonde.

A small hand grabbed for the roots of Olivia's hair. Not rough, or leading. Just a preparation for what's to come, and that elicited another groan from the older detective.

With a breath through the nostrils Olivia opened her eyes, noting the jerk in Amanda's hips from the light caress, and finally made contact with the blonde's sex with a soft kiss to her outer lips. With another instinctive hip swivel from the detective, Olivia then held them down, realizing that this will perhaps be quite passionate.

Olivia darted her tongue and moved it between swollen folds, moaning out her own pleasure, relishing in the intoxicating taste that is Amanda. The ride to those bundle of nerves was in a flickering motion; a wide tongue darting slowly but pointedly up the blonde's apex, on to latch around the visible bead.

"Fuck!" she grunted, squeezing the fist in her hair, pinning Olivia's lips between her legs, demanding more friction that Olivia stubbornly didn't give.

The detective still gave her little pressure, occasionally swirling her tongue around it as her left hand slid up the blonde's quivering stomach, past protruding ribs, until it grasped on to a firm mound.

When Rollins gasped out a "Harder", her voice coated with pathetic need and lust, Olivia then realized what she was suddenly lacking. What she wanted this whole time. She needed to _see _that pleasure, that piece of vulnerability slowly developing like a blossoming flower. And as lovely as it was tasting Amanda, that tremble of her thighs, the shallow breathing and moans, nothing would satisfy the veteran's hunger but the blonde's candid euphoria.

She went back down and all but shoved her tongue into the detective's slit, as far as it was capable, to remember the internal flesh, the taste, the smell, just _her, _before she rose on her knees and climbed onto the blonde's body.

"God, please Liv," Amanda panted, clenching her eyes shut, and Olivia swore she saw a tear slide down the blonde's cheek from the frustration.

"Ssh, ssh, honey," Olivia hushed with a soft kiss, situating her leg between the blonde's. "Open your eyes," she softly commanded, watching those blue eyes come alive with lust and honest trust that made Olivia's heart flutter.

Her hand maneuvered between their connected bodies and made contact with Amanda's core, extracting a soft moan from the blonde. Olivia hissed at the heat that met her two fingers, the warm snug Amanda's walls gave it. She couldn't help the roll of her eyes, her gaping mouth as she gasped "So tight" against the woman's moist cheek.

Amanda only replied with a helpless whimper, moving her hips, begging for the release that she so desperately needed.

Those hands moved along Olivia's back, nails digging into her shoulders, sliding down to the fit but feminine globes of the veteran's ass, driving deeper, demanding more.

And that's what Olivia gave.

Her free hand gripped on to the back of Amanda's left thigh, urging her to wrap it around her waist- which Amanda instinctively complied- and pumped harder, curling her two fingers against the top of Amanda's opening, eliciting harsh pants and elongated moans from the rookie.

With Rollins' shaky moans and incoherent pleas and the nearly painful way her inner walls tugged against Olivia's fingers, the detective knew the younger woman was close. But Olivia wanted to draw this out. Allow the woman to have a few minutes of continuous pleasure without a care in the world of her demons creeping up on her. So Olivia slowed down her pace but compensated its lack of speed with the rough stretch of another finger, experiencing the slight burn.

"G-God..." the word slipped from her quivering mouth, blue eyes lull behind her head as her body adjusted the size.

Along with the penetration, the veteran aligned her thumb against the blonde's straining clit; her strokes now accompanied a slight sway against the surely visible bead. Each time her thumb made contact with her clit Amanda shuddered, nails driving further into the olive back, holding tighter, anchoring for the inevitable _coup de grace. _

And that arrived in one, two, three more pumps inside the tight core. Amanda's eyes widened, briefly, and Olivia caught the truth there. The stilled moment in her life where only _her _pleasure mattered, where that was the only thing she was capable of thinking. This was all in a few seconds, unfortunately, that the detective saw the change in her but Olivia smiled at the furrowed brow, the clenching of her eyes, the animal cry of her name as her body shook and convulsed under the nursing of her touch. She always found Rollins physically attractive, sometimes hot depending on what she wore, but here she was utterly beautiful without that mask of responsibility and worry covering her pulchritude.

Though her pace dulled, Olivia still pumped inside of the blonde, milking her clit during the upstroke, until her body fell limb beneath her. Tentatively she released herself from the sweaty body, finger by finger, until she finally shrugged off and fell on the bed, panting on her back.

"Wow," Olivia mumbled, exhausted, a breathy laugh shaking from her as she surveyed the scene before her. She went from hating the blonde's existence, to a mild curiosity of her personal life, to having her naked, sleeping, in her bed all in a year's time. "Wow, again," she whispered softly to herself, folding a arm casually behind her head.

At least she _thought _she had a sleeping blonde beside her.

"Wow, yourself" went a low but coherent reply by the southerner, who fluttered her eyes at the slightly widened brown pair.

Olivia hid her surprise with an arched brow. "I thought I knocked you out."

"And miss this party?" she mumbled in that post-sex whisper, a lull smirk flirting against her lips. "Mmhmm nope." She rolled over, chin against the nook of the brunette's shoulder as she made lazy circles down her lower abdomen. When her fingers didn't intend on stopping, trailing lower, her nails scratching the skin just above her panties- which are now utterly ruined- Olivia's hand went for them instead, closing them in a light fist.

"You don't have to..."

"You say that as if I _don't_ want to." Rollins' lustrous smirk was back and Olivia immediately felt the failure set in her chest. Apparently Amanda didn't get the message that this night was about her to loosen up and think of herself. To Amanda it was just a ploy to 'take care' of the brunette's problems so she wouldn't have to think of her own.

What a shame.

"But this night was suppose to be about you," she sighed, biting her lip.

"And who says it still isn't?" Amanda peered up inquisitively, ending with a light chuckle.

She frowned when the detective didn't respond. "You think today I had this sudden realization that I found you irresistible and attractive?"

The compliment had a heat rush against Olivia's cheeks, and she averted her gaze, mildly embarrassed. People usually didn't call her pretty _after _her clothes were off. "I didn't give it much thought..."

"The fact that you're doin' this for me is...wow," she shook her head, chuckling lightly as if the thought still shocked her that she was granted access in the brunette's bedroom. "So yes, me touching you may seem one-sided but I can _assure _you," Her voice grew deeper, the darkness in her eyes returning, "that the feeling is very, _very, _mutual."

Those soft lips against the column of her neck was stirring Olivia's judgment. She wanted to put her foot down, tell her that this was a ploy to help her own self-gratification and it wasn't necessary, but those fingers grasped in her fist slipped out, trailing to its original region, slipping under her panties. " 'Manda..." she croaked out, eyes fluttering, body betraying her mind.

"You'd blush even harder at the different intricate ways I'd thought of fuckin' you..." Olivia couldn't stop that tenacious hand from slipping in her panties and with the sharp jerk her hips made at the contact, all sense of contemplation was gone.

"I can show you some...if you let me?" Amanda smirked, apparently pleased at the detective's response.

There's no point of fighting. It's for _Amanda _after all.

"Y-Yes..."

**I know I was suppose to end this but this is _too _much fun. How do you guys want Amanda to...erm...handle Detective Benson? Let me know in a review. Or you could tell me anything you want :D**


End file.
